1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to gas turbine engines, and in particular, to a method and a tool for installing a transition duct in a gas turbine engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional gas turbine engine includes a compressor section, a combustion section including a plurality of combustors, and a turbine section. Ambient air is compressed in the compressor section and conveyed to the combustors in the combustion section. The combustors combine the compressed air with a fuel and ignite the mixture creating combustion products defining hot working gases that flow in a turbulent manner and at a high velocity. The working gases are routed to the turbine section via a plurality of transition ducts. Within the turbine section are rows of stationary vane assemblies and rotating blade assemblies. The rotating blade assemblies are coupled to a turbine rotor. As the working gases expand through the turbine section, the working gases cause the blades assemblies, and therefore the turbine rotor, to rotate. The turbine rotor may be linked to an electric generator, wherein the rotation of the turbine rotor can be used to produce electricity in the generator.
The transition ducts are positioned adjacent to the combustors and route the working gases from the combustors into the turbine section through turbine inlet structure associated with a first row vane assembly. The vane assembly is mounted on an annular vane carrier. The transition duct comprises an aft frame defining a transition exit that opens into the gas turbine section.
A transition duct may be assembled on the aft side by fastening the transition aft frame to a stator component of the turbine section, such as the vane carrier. Replacing a transition duct may be time consuming, difficult and a safety risk due to the environment, and the shape and weight of the transition duct itself.
Transition Duct replacement may be achieved by various methods. For example, one known method requires service personnel to manually lift and maneuver the transition duct into position through the case portal. Other techniques may involve the use of a powered manipulator for lifting, maneuvering and placement of the transition duct. Both of the above methods require service personnel to be staged both outside and inside the transition duct to complete fit-up and fastening tasks.